


Love is Complicated

by Harmony201



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fire Family, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, getting caught, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony201/pseuds/Harmony201
Summary: The first word is Love. Love is messy, fun, surprising, and worth it. Evan 'Buck' Buckley is not good at love and Edmundo 'Eddie' Diaz has a past with love he does not want to think about. Buck realizes his love for Eddie is not just the friendship caring about the other person kind of love, but more. Love is weird, wild, and wonderful. The best kind is made with the person you were made for. Love is complicated especially when you love your best friend.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Love is Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest part is not always starting especially for me but continuing. I have started this because I wanted to. I'll take it chapter by chapter. I want to write this story to get back to writing and the best way is to push myself to finish a chapter and post it online to get back the passion. My first word is Love. I hope whoever reading this is having a great day/night and I hope you enjoy.

Love is complicated. Everyone knows that. Even when it seems simple- those two people love each other and they are so happy- it is not. There is a whole scientific reason for love with brain chemicals and for some science is very not simple. Even if you ignore the science of love and believe love has to do with faith, fate, and soulmates and you wish annoying science would stop ruining the pure joy get from love, love is still not simple. It is messy and complicated. It has different experiences for different people and each day brings up varied emotions. Love is a baby with a switchblade. It is cute, maybe funny depending on someone’s kind of comedy, surprising- Why would that baby have a switchblade?! Who gave that baby a blade?!- and obviously dangerous. Now do not worry (Meaning worry, a baby has a blade!), but the baby will be fine. The baby cannot hurt itself, because of science or whatever. It can hurt you though. There are a few options to deal with this murderous baby: get hurt, take the knife, or hug the baby and hope you do not get stabbed. The universe or whatever god you believe in gave you those options so roll with it. You cannot walk away. Well yes, you can- another option. You cannot go through life without seeing the baby with a switchblade at least once, even if you hate the baby. Who wouldn’t want to see a baby with a switchblade at least once? It could be cool and badass IF you knew the baby was safe. The point is love is a messy complicated baby with a switchblade. Liking someone? Just as bad, maybe a puppy with a butter knife. 

They can surprise you, especially when you are a twenty-six-year-old firefighter named Evan Buckley but goes by Buck and you have never really been good at love or like because you do not fully understand either. You are fluent in sexual attraction, knowing you want to see another person naked and get tired of old faces. Until you realize there is something better than that toxic addictive behavior. Buck 1.0 is gone because he sucks and Buck 2.0 is happy. He has his first serious relationship and a glimpse of a better life with Abby. Until she “dumps” your ass to travel the world and truly live her life. You are supportive at first, thinking she will come back, then sadly and slowly you realize it is over. She is having too much fun with Italian guys to have more than a five-minute conversation with you. So you are alone again, but you know better now. You have tasted the sweet peach of dating and will not go back to hookups in bar bathrooms. Dating is back on the table and even though it is not like it was with Abby you are still trying. A wise man once said that kind of love, that real special once you have had it you rather die than lose it kind, is made. You keep trying, keeping your eyes open for the person to make that kind of love with. When you are blinded though and the person you are supposed to make it with, your partner, your soulmate, is right in front of you, always around you, so close to you it is impossible to see them romantically and as more than just someone you respect and care about, you don’t believe it. Until the universe or whatever god you believe in makes you believe. You are in love with Eddie Diaz, your partner, best friend, firefighter family member. And you just don’t know it, until you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you're thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far. Leave a comment and tell me what you're thinking.


End file.
